Jasmine Tramway
Jasmine Tramway is a parody of the longest-running children's television series Sesame Street. Produced by XQ25HG in association with 758HEG, XQ25EG, XQ23HG and Max Korus, Jasmine Tramway features Jasmine as Big Bird, Sesame Street's official 8'2" tall bird, however, Princess Jasmine is not a bird. Bonbon from Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland plays Bob, with David played by Miss Bianca. Cookie Monster is played by Bernard, Barkley is played by Georgette and Oscar the Grouch is played by Disgust. Count von Count is played by Severus Snape; the Countesses, Backwards and Dahling, are played by Mildred Hubble and Maud Spellbody respectively. Professor Genius plays Herry Monster; Jasmine Tramway ''is Muppet-less and makes no reference to costumes except for some characters. ''Jasmine Tramway ''only parodies ''Sesame Street's Season 9 (1977-1978) to Season 43 (2012-2013). In some episodes where it usually mentions a camp or a trip (for example, the Hawaii trip story arc 1076-1096), Jasmine will use normal casual outfits. Jasmine Tramway ''skips episodes of ''Sesame Street that refer to i.e. costumes, theatre (except where it mentions the Little Theatre of the Deaf), Big Bird (Jasmine) as a superhero or running as a President. Characters and the Gang * Big Bird - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Bob - Bonbon (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) * Cookie Monster - Bernard (The Rescuers) * David - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Bert - Abu the Monkey (Aladdin) * Ernie - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Grover - The Cat in the Hat * Gordon and Susan - Little Nemo and Princess Camille (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) * Elmo - Baby Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Kermit the Frog - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * The Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Maria - Orange Inkling Girl (Splatoon) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Roosevelt Franklin - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) * Little Bird - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Granny Bird - Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Lefty the Salesman - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Herry Monster - Professor Genius (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) * Sherlock Hemlock - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Guy Smiley - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Count von Count - Severus Snape (Harry Potter) * Countess von Backwards - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Countess Dahling von Dahling - Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Biff - Cynthia Horrocks (The Worst Witch) * Sully - Felicity Foxglove (The Worst Witch) * Deena - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Barkley - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Betty Lou - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Prairie Dawn - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Roxie Marie - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) * Telly Monster - April Glover (Little Bill) * Two-Headed Monster - Glinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp (Wicked) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Mary “Boo” Gibbs (Monsters, Inc.) * Slimey the Worm - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Elizabeth - Penny (The Rescuers) * Wolfgang the Seal - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Buster the Horse - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Ruby Monster - Princess Hildegarde (Sofia the First) * Rosita - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) * Zoe - Elsa (Frozen) * Fred Monster - Peter Pan * Abby Cadabby - Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) * Ovejita - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Baby Bear - Simba (The Lion King) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter) * Linda - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Miles - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Buffy - Crescentmoon Winterchild (The Worst Witch) * Olivia - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Gina - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Gabi - Henrietta Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Cody - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Alan - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Chris - Jafar (Aladdin) * Dorothy - Dory (Finding Dory) Gallery Princess Jasmine.png|Princess Jasmine as Big Bird Bonbon the Clown.jpg|Bonbon as Bob RESCUERSDOWNUNDER.GIF|Bernard as Cookie Monster Disney 481.gif|Miss Bianca as David Abu the Monkey 1992.jpeg|Abu the Monkey as Bert Lady Dog.png|Lady as Ernie Little Nemo.jpg|Little Nemo as Gordon Princess Camille.jpg|Princess Camille as Susan Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Severus Snape.jpeg|Severus Snape as Count von Count Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Countess von Backwards Old Hag Grimhilde.jpg|The Old Hag as Roxie Marie Seasons and episodes * Jasmine Tramway Season 9 (1977 - 1978) - 1185 * Jasmine Tramway Season 10 (1978 - 1979) - 1315 * Jasmine Tramway Season 24 (1992 - 1993) - 3135 * Jasmine Tramway Season 39 (2008) - 4186 Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Princess Jasmine Category:Princess Jasmine-related spoofs Category:XQ25HG Category:758HEG Category:XQ25EG Category:XQ23HG Category:Max Korus Category:PBS Category:Under Construction